Mistletoe
by braygirl
Summary: Its Christmas in Hillwood! But someone feels all alone. No one should be alone on Chrsitmas... But who else shows up to makes things better? Read and Review!


This is kind of late, but I was coming up with a one shot over the Christmas break about our favorite cartoon couple. I've been busy with work and school, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm still working on Hey Helga so I should be updating on that soon. Here's a Christmas story for Hey Arnold!

**Disclaimer: …..still don't own it…..poo..**

"Mistletoe"

The music was overwhelming. He could barely hear anything anyone said to him without having to scream. People were dancing wildly. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Even the quiet ones like Mr. Hyunh were having a great time chatting away. This year's annual Christmas party with his family and friends was the best he had had in a long time. Even the uproar from the Forth of July fireworks his grandmother insisted on blowing up, made it feel special. If only…he could call it perfect…if only…

That's when the blonde boy noticed someone was missing. After doing a few head counts, he realized she wasn't even there…

The young man walked quickly through each room, searching for the golden haired woman, who suddenly disappeared. Though throughout his search, he grew more and more disappointed, as he still could not identify her whereabouts. He was so wrapped up in his quest, he barely heard the voice of his classmate, Sid, congratulate him on the ' cool party'.

"Thanks," he smiled in return, as he quickly returned to his search.

_Where could she be?_ He wondered. He must have searched every room in the house twice. It was almost as if she were no where to be seen. Someone must have seen her walk off somewhere… the only other place he hadn't checked was…

_My room!_ He remembered. The skinny boy immediately turned into the hallway where the stairs were, which he ran up (without thinking) about two steps at a time. He finally reached his attic steps, which he noticed had already been pulled down. The thin crack of light emerging from his doorway, answered his question as to where his young lady friend had gone.

_But why in my room? _He questioned himself. As if he were a burglar to his own crime scene, he climbed the steps cautiously, trying his best not to make them creak. He didn't want to frighten her. Or interrupt her thoughts really. It then occurred to him. Why did he even go looking for her in the first place? It wasn't like she was partial to his company to begin with. Although despite their many arguments, his tortured soul, and her dominant and overruling behavior, he had to admit one thing to himself. Over the past few recent years, she did learn to ease up on the bullying just a tad. Even so much as to go the extra mile and create a…dare he think it…friendship. But just as always, the young blonde boy was never truly captured completely in belief by his yellow haired counterpart. In fact, he always believed the opposite, that she had ' some good' in her and deep down, she was pretty ok. For a girl anyway.

He pushed the door open slowly, as to draw even more light out into the dark hallway. His green eyes scanned his room as if he were anticipating an ambush. But none such occurred. Indeed everything remained still. Just before he convinced himself that the perpetrator had left is room, he saw another exit for his friend. The window to the roof was open just a crack, the same as his bedroom door had been.

_What could she be doing on the roof? _He pondered. Slowly but gracefully, as the window ladder above his bed had become his expertise of use over the years, he climbed up to the roof top and pushed the large piece of glass upward. His suspicions were right. There, in the right corner of the roof top, stood his missing golden locked friend, who looked about one tear shy of crying away her pain. He had two options. One. Walk up to her and comfort her while risking the chance of a broken arm. Or two. Waiting for the potentially right time to bother her by standing there staring at her beauty…(was that the right word? … _oh well_, he continued in his thoughts.) from afar, until she turned to look at him awkwardly and socked him one right between the eyes. Either way, his choice met suffering afterwards…

But she looks so sad…on Christmas?…

He couldn't wait anymore. He decided to brave it.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat loud enough to reach her ears.

The blonde woman turned instantly, capturing this moment with an uncertain look like a deer in the headlights. She stood frozen in shock. Like she was caught doing something illegal. But her scowl, that familiar and disappointing scowl that he learned to accept over the years, returned to her face once more, as she glared at him for interrupting her thoughts so rudely.

"What are _you_ doing up here, football head?" she asked with a hint of sadness, yet still animosity, to her tone.

"This is, _my_ roof, ya' know." He chuckled at her to make light of he situation at hand.

"The party's still goin' on pretty hard. Everyone's having a great time. You should—."

"Well, coo-coo-ka-choo for everyone else, _hair boy_." She interrupted.

"Maybe," he let out an exasperated sigh before continuing. He was beginning to wonder why this would possibly be a good idea.

"You could come join us. After all, it is Christmas, Helga." He stepped closer to the edge next to her, still careful to keep his distance. Just in case.

"In case you haven't noticed, _football head_, Christmas isn't exactly my favorite holiday. Actually, it's probably more like my _least_ favorite…" she trailed off. Her anger seemed to be redirecting itself.

"I'm sorry, Helga. Is there anything I can do to help?" he offered a friendly hand on her shoulder. This caused her to turn to him instantly.

"Who _said_, you could touch me?" she asked, reassuring her bitterness with him.

"Sorry." He held up his hands as he removed the one from her shoulder.

"I just came to check on you. I guess you weren't having fun downstairs, huh?" he asked hoping to get some answers.

"Does it _look_ like I'm having fun, football head?" she said finally turning to his emerald gaze.

"Let's face it. I'm probably the most miserable person here. I don't even know why I came to this joint, except for—." She stopped herself, as she almost slipped and said something she definitely would have kicked her self for.

"For…?" he initiated.

"For…uh, air. Yeah! Fresh air! Not like I got anything special waiting at home." She scoffed, as she mentally pat herself on the back for her close save.

"Helga, look. I know your family can drive you nuts sometimes. But in the long run, I really think family is important. Especially on days like this. It is Christmas, and… I think you deserve a special one…no matter what." He smiled softly at her, as he watched her head perk up slightly at his words.

"Arnold, trust me." She began with a sad smile of her own.

"My family is nothing perfect. Not even close. Bob passes out after a perfect dinner that _Ol_-ga made, while watching the Wheel, Miriam _attempts_ to make desert, but only catches God-knows-what on fire, and I sit in my room and wait for the dreadful holiday to be over. Okay? Satisfied?" she finished sarcastically.

He stared at her. Hurt. This must be what it is for her. Just another day.

"Helga," he placed a hand on her shoulder once more. Thankfully, she didn't brush it away this time.

"I know your family sounds pretty bad, but…deep down, they love you. Even if they don't show it."

"But Arnold, you _have_ a family—." She started.

"Family, yes. But I don't have…well…" he looked away. Even after all these years, he still couldn't think about it without wondering what really happened.

"Parents…" he looked down at his shoes too embarrassed at his own answers.

"What I'm trying to say Helga, is…even though they're mean sometimes, or even forgetful, they're still your parents…I love my family…but sometimes…I don't know…I almost wish I had _my_ parents back…just to see what it feels like…".

"To be normal?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"Not exactly…I cant really explain it…" he never felt so…close to Helga when it came down to his parents. He actually wondered sometimes…if she really hated him so much…why she never used his ' loss of parents' against him as ammo.

_Maybe she does care_… he felt a hand on his shoulder now. As he looked into her crystal blue eyes, he noticed something…different. Something new…it was certainly something he had never seen before. At least, not with Helga G. Pataki.

"I'm sorry, Arnold." She finally said sadly. This wasn't what he wanted.

"Don't be sorry," he chuckled suddenly.

"Just be grateful. Ya' know, for the things you have. Even if, its not what its all cracked up to be at times." He smiled at her warmly.

"Are you done, Charlie Brown?" she mimicked as she rolled her eyes and took her hand off his shoulder, only to return it to her chest with the other one folded up.

"Does this mean you'll come up to the party now?" he raised his eyebrows, not sure as to why as he was suddenly anxious for an answer.

"I suppose," she let out an exaggerated sigh. She turned to walk with him back to the party downstairs.

"Only if you promise not to get all mushy on me again. Oh and Arnold?" he stopped and turned to her curiously.

"Yeah, Helga?"

"This conversation, never happened." She lowered her eyes at him, expecting him to repeat her life story. He understood her. Then again, he didn't. She was mostly a bully to him. Despite over the years of hard work, he got her to ease up. She was still a tough nut to crack. But at the end of the say, he realized something. She was still a person. A person with feelings who deserved things like joy, happiness…and even…love.

"Right. Whatever you say, Helga." He smiled at her with a half lidded eye glance. At that moment, he could have sworn he saw her smirk just a tiny bit.

"Hey, let's take the stairs back down instead of my room." He took the young woman by the arm gently, and guided her away from the glass window.

"Ok, any reason Arnoldo?"

"No, just…don't want my grandpa seeing us come out of my room together…if…you catch my drift." He couldn't help but blush some at the thought of his grandpa's snickering and teasing remarks. Arnold let go of her arm, as he approached the roof top entrance door, to open it.

"Hiding from embarrassment. Gotcha." She retorted simply.

"But…thanks for the talk. I guess it did…you know…help." She pushed her glance towards the concrete ground, as thanking someone has never been easy for her.

"You're welcome, Helga. I just wanted you to be happy on…uh…Christmas.." he stammered suddenly.

_Oh, no!_ His eyes grew wide at his new sight. His pause also caused the young woman to look up at him.

"You ok there, football head?" she asked concerned.

"Uh…y-yeah, its just…um…well…" the blush on his cheeks deepened. He did his best not to point out the object sitting above both of their heads. Only on hope, that he wouldn't get smacked for it.

"Well what, football head? What are you staring at—." She looked up to where he was pointing shyly. Now she understood. She couldn't speak. If was as if fate was testing the both of them. After a moment of staring at the piece of mistletoe in the doorway, the young mute woman found her voice.

"Oh boy," she struggled to keep her composure.

"Uh, Helga…um…I know it's Christmas…and…" the blonde boy wrestled with his words, carefully choosing them.

"It's, uh…tradition…but…I can understand if you don't want—." He was cut short when the feeling of a pair of wet, glossy lips met his right cheek. A sweet vanilla scent suddenly filled his nose. This must be what she smelled like…at a close enough range that is. The blush in his face deepened even more. His cheek began to burn. Now it was his turn to be lost for words. They both stood there silent. Both uncertain of what had just occurred. Arnold slowly put his right hand to the cheek Helga had just kissed. It was still warm.

"I…uh…" was all that slithered out of his mouth.

_Smooth move, Arnold!_ He yelled at himself.

"Merry Christmas, Arnold." She whispered with a slight smile. It _was_ a smile. The same one that had been waiting to be set free on her lips, just a moment ago.

The blonde girl turned to walk down the steps when suddenly, his own boldness rekindled within himself. He found his body again. He was back to reality. In finding his ability to move once more, he grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her around to face him gently. He could tell by the confusion in her big blue eyes, exactly what he needed to do. Before she could protest, he pulled her into him, and wrapped his arms around her back in a tight hug. Arnold stood there holding her. Waiting for her to retaliate. But to his surprise…it never came. She only returned his hug, with arms of her own around his neck. This…this was it. This is what was missing…

She broke from the hug first, only to stare up at him, with the same glossy look he had found her with on the roof top. Only instead of sadness, she looked…happy. Really happy.

Before he could stop himself once more, he bent down swiftly, and grazed her lips with his own, in a quick but soft kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before he let go of her.

"Merry Christmas, Helga." He smiled warmly at her with the same half-lidded eyes. She only stared at him, shocked. But just when he thought for sure he'd receive a beating, a full grin burst on to her face.

"C'mon, lets go back to that party." She said simply as they walked down the steps, both blushing. This indeed would be a Christmas, that neither one would forget.

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked it. Yeah…..I know its reeeeeaallly late lol but like I said, I've been really busy with work and school..sooo yeaaaah. Well Review! **


End file.
